We'll Take a Cup of Kindness
by Fyliwion
Summary: Years pass, lives change, and still the world brings the same people together again and again.


He leaned back in his chair to admire the woman still asleep in his bed. Her hair sprawled against the pillow, her hand curled underneath, her faint rise and fall of her chest partially obscured by the ,sheet, and her face completely at peace.

He could sit there for hours and watch the woman he love gracing his sheets. Watch the one thing he was certain he could never have, lay there sprawled as beautiful as the oncoming morning and utterly at peace.

For the hundredth time that morning he considered his luck.

Luck was a funny thing with him. It writ itself into a his name, and no matter what he might say to the contrary he was undeniably luck, but for the things he cared about it too frequently dried up. He'd step out of a gunfight without a wound, but he'd miss his date by a hair. He'd be skipped in a line up, but come down with pneumonia during a show premier.

He stared at the paper in his hands.

Was it better, he wondered, to have the moment and memory that went with it even as he lost her again?

Would it have been better to never had it at all?

His eyes were drawn to her clenched hand on the pillow, the sunlight that reflected off her bare shoulder, running along her arm and highlighting the curve of her breast before they disappeared beneath the sea of white.

He closed his eyes for a moment, the memory of her scent, the touch of her skin, the feel of her lips on his with her body beneath him as-

The paper crinkled under his fist and he opened his eyes to stare back at the page in his hand.

 _ **New Year's Nightlife**_

 _ **On the Town**_

 _ **Pictured Left:**_ _Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori at the Rainbow Room New Year's Eve Bash._

 _Kaito Kuroba arrived on the scene as a last minute addition hailing a familiar face on his arm. Readers will remember Aoko Nakamori was the primary witness against the performer during the trial concerning his connection and counterpart as the jewel thief Kaito KID. A member of Interpol, she was questionable in her bias given a close relationship with the magician, as well as a family history concerning Phantom Thief 1412. Kuroba was acquitted of all charges, but the two have not been seen in public together since, and Nakamori made a firm stance she still believes Kuroba to be the primary suspect regardless of the verdict._

 _Nakamori was in town for the recent heist concerning an exhibit at the Met in correlation with the new exhibit, "Japanese Gems of the Meiji Era" currently on loan from the Kyoto National Museum._

 _Kuroba just ended a run at the Barrymore with his magic show on the 30th. He is set to be starting a new production opening in Tokyo this spring, with further plans to extend to a tour in 2018._

 _The couple was seen leaving together shortly after midnight in high spirits. No confirmation yet if this year's most eligible bachelor has had his heart arrested by his most ardent dissenter._

The picture stared back at him mockingly.

His hand on her cheek, the look in his eyes, the silent adoration on his face at something she'd said a moment before. The smile on her lips, laughter in _her_ eyes, and the way she tilted her head up just so to meet his. How he had leaned down, and the photographer caught them just shy of a kiss.

God what a kiss.

He wondered what was worse.

The happiness in both their faces?

The utter loss of any poker face set into print for the world to see?

The paparazzi once more stalking outside her door?

The knowledge he'd likely cost her her job?

Again?

That tomorrow she'd go back to hating him and he'd be left with an empty hotel room and too many memories?

He looked back at the girl.

It was New Year's day and their planes were still grounded under feet of snow thousands of miles from Japan.

His chest ached knowing the verdict to come.

For now, it could wait.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** A small drabble for New Years. I want to extend it and the initial idea was to write up how they reconnected which will happen but I figured I'd post a bit of a teaser. Not in the same world as my New York story on A03 (New York is just a useful device for New Years and flight cancellations)- which I have written out but the formatting has been wonky. That should have it's second half up... soon.


End file.
